


GSA.

by blurryfacesbloodkink



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, PVRIS (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, another high school au sue me, bc he likes dick, brendon yells a lot, brian fucked the principal, debby's the counselor, frank gets offended a lot, gerard the drag queen, jack and alex are minor, life is hard for tiny rapper babe, lynn is also a trans bb, matty healy is the principal, mikey the angsty teen, patrick is a trans bb, pete the fuckboy, probably smut, she hates them all, they all cry at a cte concert, this is a mess, tyler got kicked off the team, tyler's new and dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfacesbloodkink/pseuds/blurryfacesbloodkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ideally, Tyler would have shut up at this point. He did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Makeup is for girls"

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing but i might also post this on wattpad
> 
> enjoy this its a disaster ??

Tyler let his eyes flutter shut as he dragged his feet down the hallway, shoving his shaky hands deep in the pocket of his hoodie. He opened the door.

Instantly, he was greeted by loud voices and a faint scent of coffee. He supposed that was because it was the old Staff Room, which Brendon Urie had forced Principal Healy to give up in a favour of a GSA club, which had had moderate success upon launching. A pretty woman with white blonde hair who Tyler recognized as Ms. Ryan, the school counselor, snapped her head up and smiled warmly.

"Welcome! Please, take a seat. What's your name?"

Tyler stayed silent for a moment, looking up to meet the bubbly woman in the eyes and sighing as he removed his hands from his pocket.

"Tyler."

Almost immediately, a chorus of high school voices called out in greeting to Tyler. Following an awkward nod, he shuffled towards a seat and sat down. The woman who had introduced herself as Debby continued to probe at the skinny boy.

"And what brings you here, Tyler?"

Tyler swallowed, gazing around the room. "Uh- nobody to sit with. Was kicked off the Basketball Team."

A quiet murmur of sympathy rang around the room- everybody in the school had heard about Tyler Joseph and the other boy.

After a moment, Debby began to talk again, but Tyler was quickly distracted by a boy sitting next to him. The boy in question had freshly dyed red hair that hung just past his jawline, and blown out green eyes, slightly red around the edges. Tyler noted that he was wearing makeup, and frowned slightly.

"I'm Gerard, but people call me Gee." He whispered, waggling his fingers in greeting.

"You're wearing makeup." Tyler stated bluntly, too loud. Immediately, 17 pairs of eyes turned to stare. Gee frowned for a moment, raising an eyebrow.

"No shit."                                  

Ideally, Tyler would have shut up at this point. He did not.

"Makeup is for girls."

Almost immediately, the entire group gasped in horror. Tyler could hear a faint groan that he assumed came from Debby. Brendon Urie leaped from his chair and put one hand over his heart dramatically.

"Tyler Joseph. You have a lot to learn, my friend. Fuck gender roles-"

A smaller boy who was sitting next to Brendon placed his head in his hands and groaned.

"Brendon, shut the fuck up and sit down."

"No! Ryan, this boy needs to be educated! Fuck. Gender. Roles!!" Brendon began to yell, in what Tyler presumed was an attempt to start a chant. Nobody chanted. Patrick, a quiet boy who Tyler knew was trans awkwardly cleared his throat. He had come out last year, and had gotten a generally positive response; their school was hardcore liberal, as were most of the kids that attended.

"One of the most important things about being part of GSA is to accept, and to understand confusion." He said, glaring at Brendon before turning to Tyler.

"Makeup is targeted towards women, and is a social expectation for them. There's nothing immoral or negative about a man using items that are advertised for women- so why not?" 

After his tumblr-worthy speech, Patrick went back to staring at his lap, playing with the hem of his large sweater. Tyler blinked.

"Oh."


	2. Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this isn't a proper update bc it's just texting and it's not that important to the storyline, so if you don't like this kinda thing, you don't have to read it !!  
> I've had a busy day and this was just me kinda establishing character personalities, but I figured why not just post it ??  
> I'll do a full update soon

**_beebo urie has added "tyler joseph" to the chat: "FLAMING HOMOSEXUALS AY UP"_ **

 

 **cry baby:** oh no

 **ryan r:** who the f uck is that 

 **the 1975 <3: **thts the kid from gsa right ?? 

 **gee bear:** ashley what the fuck why is our principal's band ur username with a heart

 **the 1975 <3:** he's hot ???? sue me ???

 **beebo urie:** guys welcome the newest edition to our cult

 **spooky jim:** what fucking cult we're 16 brendon

 **mikey XD:** well i'm 15

 **gee bear:** shut up mikey

 **pepe wentz:** gee why are you such a dick

 **gee bear:** pete why are you such a fucKING F*G

 **cry baby:** yo

 **brian macdonalds:** YOOOO 

 **llyynnn gguunnn:** yoooooooOOOOOO

 **frnkiero mustdie:** lynn your name gives me an anuerisem everytime I have to read it

 **llyynnn gguunnn:** a what

 **cry baby:** i think he meant an aneurysm

 **llyynnn gguunnn:** frank you illiterate fuck

 **pat rick:**  omgee

 **pat rick:** get it

 **pat rick:** om /G/

 **pat rick:** gee

 **beebo urie:** patrick shut the fuck up

 **pat rick:** ok :(

 **ALEX BABEINSKI:** CAN YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP IM IN DETENTION AND MS. WILLIAMS IS GONNA WHOOP MY ASS IF I GET ONE MORE TEXT

 **brian macdonalds:** why the fuck are you in detention 

 **ALEX BABEINSKI:** listen here bitch

 **ALEX BABEINSKI** : i took the fall for YOU tagging the old staff room with a flaccid penis

 **brian macdonalds:** oh lmao

 **pat rick:** o shit !! waddup !!

 **beebo urie:** patrick I swear to god

 **ALEX BABEINSKI** : "oh" is fucking right bitch nOW SHUT UP

 **cry baby:** no

 **llyynnn gguunnn:** no

 **brian macdonalds** : no

 **ryan r:** no

 **beebo urie:** no

 **spooky jim:** no

 **pat rick:** my name is,,, no

**_beebo urie has kicked pat rick from the chat._ **

**_alex babeinski has left the chat._ **

**tyler joseph:**????????


	3. Thursday Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LITERALLY SO SHITTY LMAO ALSO ITS BEEN LIKE 8 YEARS SINCE I UPDATED I HAVE NO EXCUSE I JUST SUCK BUT I GUESS I KINDA DO BC IVE BEEN A LITTLE UNMOTIVATED RECENTLY AND I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER LIKE 8 TIMES BECAUSE I COULDNT GET IT THE WAY I WANT IT BUT OH WELL THIS WILL HAVE TO DO also fun fact in the original version of this Ryan punches Tyler bye

Tyler frowned a tiny amount as he stared down at the slip of paper in his hands. Today, in Biology, Brendon had shoved Tyler's lab partner out of the way to inform him that GSA wasn't on this lunch, and that he was to find elsewhere to eat. Then, he had slipped a bit of paper that was ripped from his notebook into Tyler's pocket and strolled back over to Patrick, who was attempting to stop their test tube from exploding after Brendon had put the wrong metal in their experiment thing.

Now, Tyler was standing opposite the address that was scrawled on the paper, head tilted slightly. It was a small old fashioned American Diner and it didn't seem like many people were in it. However, it wasn't hard to spot Gee's fiery red hair through the dirtied windows. As soon as he stepped in the diner, he was greeted with the smell of strawberry milkshakes, gasoline, and burgers. It was a strange and oddly pleasant scent to be greeted with.

"Oh shit!! It's dat Tyler! Waddup!" Tyler recognized Brendon's screaming voice from behind him as he walked towards the CENTRE of the diner, and he turned just in time to see Ryan smack him over the head.

"Brendon. We're in public." He hissed, smiling politely at Tyler as he came over to stand at the end of the rectangular table, smiling back shyly.

"Good point." Brendon leaned forward, grinned smugly, and placed a sloppy kiss on Ryan's face, who shrieked and pushed him away lightly, grumbling in protest. 

"Well don't just stand there, asshole. Sit down." Melanie Martinez piped up from the corner- Tyler hadn't even noticed her previously, but he knew her from his history class. She scared him a little, because she was always arguing with the professors and she always seemed to be very aggressive and very correct. 

The table was seated for six- on one side, sat Brendon, Ryan, and Gee. On the other, was Melanie, a boy with pink hair who Tyler wasn't sure of, and a conveniently empty spot on the bench. He hesitated, and sat down, sinking low immediately. Nobody else really acknowledged his presence, simply continuing with their conversation. After a moment, Gee set down his menu and looked up at Melanie, fluttering his eyelashes almost seductively. 

"Melanie, are you getting the maple syrup pancakes?"

"Nope, I'm getting blueberry."

"Fuck you, healthy ass bitch." He huffed, folding his arms.

Today, Tyler noticed that he was wearing eyeliner and lip gloss only. It was still kind of weird to him, but he remembered what Patrick had sai-

"Dude. You're staring." A hard elbow knocked him in the ribs, causing him to turn in surprise and look at the pink haired boy, who was glaring.

"That's fucking rude, especially with the way you acted around him yesterday."

Tyler's eyes widened, and he attempted to sink even lower in his spot, mumbling a broken apology.

"Joshua. I hope you're not tormenting poor Tyler here already?" Melanie nudged Josh playfully, who simply laughed.

"'Course not. I would never." He replied, shooting Tyler a glare as she handed him the menu.

The table quickly descended into quiet chat once more, with the occasional loud remark from Brendon. Tyler, who was still relatively quiet- only adding the odd comment when prompted- sat quite happily as they waited upon their lunch.

Once their meals had arrived, Tyler couldn't help but noticing that Ryan was not eating. Judging by the fleeting glances the others kept sending Ryan, they had noticed too.

Tyler almost said something, but then decided not to as Joshua seemed to sense what he was going to do and silenced him with another knock to the ribs. Sighing, Tyler lowered his head and scooted away slightly from Joshua. He was a little scared of the pink haired punk, to be honest. Brendon, of course, noticed and smirked at Tyler, mouthing ' _scared_?'.

Tyler simply scoffed at the louder boy, turning his attention down to the bacon burger and fries in front of him.

 

"So, my parents are out of town all this month." Ryan began to speak as all six of the high schoolers exited the diner, mumbling 'thank you's to Melanie, who had payed for all of them. Brendon smirked at this, looking up from his phone and directly at Ryan.

"Great. I'll be over tonight." He lowered his voice and wiggled his eyebrows in what Tyler assumed was an attempt at being sexy. Ryan flushed, shaking his head.

"Not what I meant, you skank."

"Don't call me a skank, whore."

"Fuck you."

"Gladly."

At this, Gee began to cough loudly and Joshua groaned, covering his ears.

"Can you fucking  _not_?" Gee snapped at Brendon, gesturing towards Ryan's blushing self.

"As you were saying."

"Uh- yeah, so my parents are going down to Nevada for like four weeks, my cousin is sick so- I thought we could have a little get together Friday night? Just us, and the rest of GSA." The tiny boy- smaller, even, than Tyler- mumbled, looking up sheepishly as if expecting rejection. A mumble of confirmation rang throughout the group, only Gee not responding due to him singing quietly to some song about a marching band that he claimed to have written himself.

"Do you think we should invite Debby?" Brendon asked, nudging Joshua playfully and pinching the now bright red boys cheeks.

"Oh my _god_ , Brendon. No, she doesn't seem to understand the idea that I, Joshua William Dun, am gay. A fully fledged homo. I love penis. Dick. Little Richards. Dongs. Pri-"

"Jesus Josh, we get it, you're allergic to vagina. People are looking at you weird though, so shut the fuck up." Melanie cut him off, flicking her carefully curled blue and black hair over her shoulder; well, she tried to, but she had recently cut it short, so it was pretty much impossible. 

"Let them stare. It's 2016, homophobia is _so_ two thousand and five." 

At this, Tyler giggled, and Josh turned to smile at the younger boy briefly. 


	4. IM SORRY

Y'ALL I COMPLETELY FORGOT IM GOING ON HOLIDAY FOR LIKE A MONTH SO I HAVENT HAD TIME TO WRITE MUCH IM SORRY IM WORKING ON IT BIT BY BIT AND ITS A LONG CHAPTER AND ITS SUPER GAY IM SORRY I HAVENT ABANDONED THIS FIC


	5. Fucking Lit Bro p1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I FEEL BAD AS HELL FOR NOT UPDATING SO HERES LIKE HALF OF THE BIG CHAPTER IVE BEEN WORKING ON ITS SHITTY AND I HAVENT EDITED IT AT ALL SO IM SORRY BUT ITS BETTER THAT NOTHING also ao3 is bein weird and won't let me do the fancy bullshit with boldness and italics and all that good shit 
> 
> also if u guys are worried about Marina Joyce, please don't be !!! I am friends with somebody who is very close friends with her and she is currently going through some mental struggles. She is not held captive or being abused at this point in time ! what's really going on is sad and I can't say much because it's not my story go tell, but she's gonna get through this guys (: if u ever feel anxious or upset abt anything like this don't be afraid to message me and I'll talk to u if im on, my tumblr is blurryfacesdaddykink !!!

1 new message.   
beebo urie: where the fuck are you you scrawny whore  
tyler joseph: at home..?  
beebo urie: bitch  
beebo urie: it's friday night ?? ryan's house ?? the "get together" starts in an hour and ur supposed to be bringing "caprisuns" remember  
tyler joseph: AH HECK IM SORRY ILL BE THERE IN 30   
read.   
Tyler cursed under his breath as he threw his phone on his bed and hurried to his drawer, quickly rifling through his clothes. Be found a slightly creased white button up, and a clean pair of ripped black skinny jean and began to hop about rather ungracefully as he stood in the holes of the legs, at the same time buttoning up his shirt and stumbling down the stairs to get to his fridge and collect the caprisuns that were required.  
Kelly Joseph, Tyler's loving, but slightly terrifying mother looked up in surprise as her son raced about, struggling to manage an armful of caprisuns whilst he simultaneously finished closing his shirt with great difficulty.   
"You're going out?" She questioned, putting her magazine down on the counter and tilting her head.  
"Yeah mom, sorry I can't stay for dinner. Ryan and some other kids invited me over for like a little get together thing." Tyler replied to his mother rather breathlessly, shooting her an apologetic smile.   
"Alright, that's fine I guess. Are you sure you want to bring caprisuns and not..." Kelly trailed off, widening her eyes dramatically and glancing over to the liquor cabinet. "Because if you do, I have some paperwork to do in my office. I won't be in the kitchen for a good half hour..."  
At this, Tyler scoffed at his mother and shook his head quickly.  
"Nah, no way. None of them drink- apart from maybe that Lynn girl, she seems to be a bit... funky."   
"Alright son, whatever you say." Kelly simply sighed at her naïve son, waving him out the door so that she could enjoy another episode of "Love Island" in peace.

*****

Tyler's eyes widened as he approached Ryan's house, Macklemore's "Downtown" along with drunk yells of teenagers being heard clearly from all the way down the street. Maybe his mom was right after all, he thought, cringing as he heard what was unmistakably Brendon scream  
"THIS IS FUCKING LIT, BRO!"   
and Ryan's accompanying:   
"SHUT THE FUCK UP I ACTUALLY HATE YOU."   
Tyler swallowed a little, pulling the floral kimono he had borrowed from his mother a little closer around his body as he stepped in the house.   
The first thing he saw was Gerard Way dancing on a makeshift strip pole whilst Frank Iero and Brendon cheered him on, both sharing an entire bottle of vodka that seemed half empty already.   
Soon enough, Ryan hurried up to him, looking flushed and irritated. He glanced down at the bag of caprisuns- which Tyler was beginning to feel increasingly stupid for bringing- but thankfully made no comment on it.  
"Small get together my ass. Brendon invited the whole fucking school." He paused, noticing Tyler's widened eyes. "Not about the party scene? If you want, Josh, Patrick, Mikey, and Melanie are in my room. Up the stairs and the second door to the left-" He cut himself off and waved Tyler off with one hand as he caught sight of Dan Reynolds and Dan Smith tossing an expensive looking vase to each other from across the room.   
"DAN! Wait, not you Howell- no, Smith! And also Reynolds! Fuck, that's expensive don't dro- oh, there goes my allowance. Nice going Dan. No, not you Howell, I meant Smith. Don't grin Reynolds, you're the one who fucking dropped it oh my god-"  
Tyler paused for a moment, before scurrying upstairs and going into the second room on the right and oh my god he had no idea Alex Babinski was so flexible- wait are they? oh my GOD.   
Tyler screamed in horror and slammed the door shut, squeezing his eyes shut. Left. Ryan had definitely said left.   
This time, Tyler was much more tentative when he opened the door, but was glad to be greeted with a small room that was painted dark blue. Fairy lights hung up around the walls and a retro record player was sat on a pristine white and blue desk, accompanied by a small laptop.   
Melanie was the first to acknowledge Tyler, shooting him a toothy grin as she spun on the spot, swaying from side to side in time with the music (which had now changed to Hollaback Girl, if you were interested). Joshua was lounging on a beanbag in the corner of the room, his toes buried in the shag rug. Pete and Mikey were on the bed, Mikey's head rested on Pete's shoulder.   
"Uh, hi." Tyler cleared his throat, closing the door behind him. Mikey and Pete responded with 'hey' in unison, but as usual, Joshua stayed quiet and simply watched. Melanie grinned a little, continuing to sway her hips as she picked up a jug from on top of the drawers and a small plastic cup.   
"You want some? Best quality according to Ryan. His mom saved it for him to drink in moderation whilst they were gone." She said, making air quotes at 'in moderation'.   
"Uh... sure?" Tyler attempted to sound confident, but it came out as more of a question as he took a seat on the cushioned and swively desk chair.

*****

to be continued bc I fucking suck lmao why are you guys reading this trash


	6. Fucking Lit Bro p2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally every chapter i have is like "omgggg i havent updated in so long" i am festering shit on the ground but GUESS WHOS BACK AND GUESS WHO STILL HASNT FINISHED THAT CHAPTER ITS ME BITCH !!! i met melanie martinez last friday though SHES SO SHORT IN REAL LIFE I COULDNT BELIEVE IT

"Okay, okay, okay." Tyler snorted a little, giggling as he leaned closer to Mikey.

"S'you're tellin' me that you aren't gay for Pete?? Like.. not even a liiiittle?" Mikey giggled back and blushed, shaking his head as he shuffled closer to Pete, one hand holding Pete's tightly, which was slung over Mikey's shoulders, and the other hand clutching a paper cup.

"No, no way man. No homo here, I'm straight."

"Oooh. Okay." Tyler nodded in understanding, turning to glare at Mel who snorted in disbelief.

"Mel, don't be so... what was that word that Pete used? Heteronormalative?"

Pete grinned, nodding.

"Heteronormative. The tumblr girls use it all the time, it's like the new hip thing."

Mel simply rolled her eyes at the two, waving them off with one hand, the other clutching her cup.

"That doesn't even make sense. You guys are so drunk. I can not believe this. We've had three drinks."

At this, Tyler gasped and shook his head vigorously, flailing his arms and spilling the burning liquor all over Ryan's chair in the process. 

"M'not drunk, noooooo.... Alcohol is like. A sin. Right?" He slurred, looking around for reassurance. Mel, Pete, and Mikey all shrugged and mumbled incoherently, as none of them were Christian.

" _Woe to him who gives drink to his neighbor, pressing him to your bottle, even to make him drunk_."

Tyler looked up in surprise, scanning the room until his eyes fell upon a familiar cotton-candy-haired boy.

"You know the Bible? Whaaat?"

Joshua sighed, meeting Tyler's gaze stonily.

"We go to the same church, idiot. Since we were three." He sounded somewhat offended.

"Oh, that's cool. I don't really pay atten-"

"I know. You always just sleep." Joshua interrupted him, and Tyler could swear a hint of that rare smile was playing on the corners of his cherry red lips.

He paused, confused.

"How do you know that?"

Joshua froze, the hint of a smile disappearing.

"Oh, well, you know, I don't like. Stare at you. It's just, you always happen to be in my line of sight, that's, uh, all."

"I sit in the back row."

Joshua squirmed.

"Well, yknow it's not like I stare, it's always coincidental because y-"

At this moment, Pete decided to chime in with a helpful scream of "GAY.". Defeated, Joshua looked away and Tyler couldn't help but feel a little annoyed towards Pete.

"God, finally, anyways, who wants to go to the park?" Pete leapt to his feet, grabbing his jacket which was slung over the bed and pulling both Mikey and Melanie along with him. Tyler paused, almost wanting to ask Joshua if he wanted to walk with him, but before he could gather the balls to do so, Joshua had shoved past Tyler and ran after the others; leaving Tyler alone to make his way through the sweaty teens alone, with 'My Humps' blasting in his ears.


End file.
